dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Sisters
#SoulSisters is the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episode of Season 1 of DC Super Hero Girls. Plot Diana, the most skilled member of the Metropolis High School fencing club, is delighted to meet a new student who shares her proficiency. This girl is Tatsu Yamashiro, from Japan, and the two quickly bond over their enjoyment of training and exercising. The other girls are put off by Tatsu's stoic demeanor, and she and Diana privately admit to each other that they sometimes feel out of place in Metropolis. That night, the other five heroes respond to a jewelry store robbery but soon find Catwoman and several other villains lying comatose on the ground, their souls removed from their bodies. After sneaking the villains into Batgirl's bedroom, they call Diana away from her late-night fencing practice with Tatsu. All six heroes begin searching the city, but are confronted by the masked vigilante Katana, who has trapped the villains' souls within the sword she carries. She easily counters their attacks and traps the souls of all but Wonder Woman, who escapes but blames herself for leading her friends into this disaster. While researching the sword's power at the library the next day, Diana happens across Tatsu and realizes that she is Katana. The two fight within the library, then suit up outside it to continue their battle. Katana attacked the heroes because they were interfering with her mission to punish evildoers, but Wonder Woman insists that a hero's job is to protect rather than punish. Katana spots a man trying to force open a car door and strikes, taking him for a thief, but Wonder Woman throws herself in the path of the attack and loses her soul. Katana learns, to her shock and dismay, that the man had only locked himself out of his own car and had no evil intentions. She performs a ritual to release all the souls she has captured, heroes and villains alike, and Wonder Woman offers to help her find a new way to use her skills as a true hero. In the end, Supergirl and the rest of the Super Hero Girls woke up, after Katana attacked them with her sword, and talked about Wonder Woman's experience. Then they saw the Super Villain Girls, who were also attacked by Katana, in their makeup form like from the slumber party. Catwoman suggest that they will never talk about this again. Even Star Sapphire had her new hair style, Catwoman sighed before the episode ends. Casts *Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Doris Zuel/Giganta *Rina Hoshino as Tatsu Yamashrio/Katana *Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Librarian *Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Cree Summer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Fred Tatasciore as Commisioner Gordon, Thug, Young Man *Keith Ferguson as Fencer, Alfred, Bruce Wayne Trivia *This episode is similar to The Batman episode "Rumors" in that both Katana and Mario want to destroy all villains. *Poison Ivy and Livewire do not have any speaking lines in this episode. *The first part of this episode is an homage to the 1989 comedy film, Weekend at Bernie's. *The minivan the girls use to transport the villains' bodies to Batgirl's house is the same as the one Jess drives throughout "The Slow and the Furious". **It is also implied that this episode takes place before "The Slow and the Furious" as Barbara said that Jessica lost her driving privileges due to an incident with Giganta, in which Giganta's lifeless body destroyed the van. *This was Katana's debut appearance. *This marks the first appearance of Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne. Gallery *Soul Sisters/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Multi-Part Episodes